List of British Rail electric multiple unit classes
This page lists every electric-powered multiple unit allocated a TOPS classification or used on the mainline network since 1948 (i.e. British Railways and post-privatisation). For a historical overview of electric multiple unit development in Great Britain, see British electric multiple units. British Rail operated a wide variety of electric multiple units for use on electrified lines: * AC units operate off 25 kV alternating current (AC) from overhead wires. Where clearances for the overhead wires on the Great Eastern Main Line and London, Tilbury and Southend railway routes were below standard, a reduced voltage of 6.25 kV AC was used. The Midland Railway units used 6.6 kV AC. Under the computer numbering, AC units (including mixed-voltage units that can also work off a DC supply) were given a class in the range 300-399. * DC units operate off 650-850 V direct current (DC) from a third rail on the Southern Region and North London, Merseyside and Tyneside networks. The Manchester-Bury Railway line used 1,200 V DC from a side-contact third rail. The Manchester South Junction & Altrincham and "Woodhead" and initially the Great Eastern Railway routes used 1,500 V DC from overhead wires. Under the computer numbering, DC units were given a class in the range 400-599. AC EMUs and dual-voltage EMUs First generation Second generation Modern/Third generation These use solid state switching devices (thyristors and transistors) and have electronic power control. High speed trains DC EMUs Southern Region units The Southern Railway and its successor, the Southern Region of British Rail, used three letter codes to classify their DC EMU fleets, as shown after the TOPS class numbers. Southern Region EMUs were classified in the 400 series under TOPS. Pre-Nationalisation ]] Mark 1 and 2 bodyshell Class 489 unit no. 489110 at London Victoria]] Tube Stock Class 483 unit no. 483004 at ]] Modern EMUs Class 455 unit no. 455713 at Wimbledon railway station]] Class 466 unit no. 466018 at Bromley North railway station]] Other DC units The 500 series classes were reserved for miscellaneous DC EMUs not from the Southern Region. This included the DC (third/fourth rail) lines in North London, Manchester and Merseyside and the OHLE lines in Greater Manchester. The DC electric network around Tyneside had been de-electrified by the time TOPS was introduced, and the stock withdrawn or transferred to the Southern Region. Class 507 unit no. 507009 at Liverpool Central railway station]] ;TOPS classes ;Pre-TOPS classes * Ex-LNER Units (Tyneside stock) * Ex-LNWR Units (North London stock) * Ex-LOR Units (Liverpool Overhead Railway stock) * Ex-LYR Units (Manchester-Bury stock) * Ex-Mersey Railway Units (Merseyside DC stock) * Ex-W&CR Units (Waterloo & City Railway stock) Battery electric multiple unit (BEMU) The original BEMU was a one-off unit, withdrawn before the introduction of TOPS. * 79998/79999 A new generation battery EMU (called an Independently Powered Electric Multiple Unit) was created in 2014, converted from a Class 379. Non National Rail units All rail vehicles operating on part of the National Rail network are required to be given TOPS codes. For this reason, London Underground, Sheffield Supertram and Tyne & Wear Metro trains have their own TOPS classes: See also * List of British Rail diesel multiple unit classes * British Rail locomotive and multiple unit numbering and classification * SR multiple unit numbering and classification * British Rail coach designations References External links * The Railway Centre * departmentals.com List British Rail electric multiple unit classes Category:Electric multiple units of Great Britain Category:British Rail rolling stock